candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joni
Joni is cheerful and lively girl, and despite of her tomboyish name and easy-going, happy-go-lucky manners, she gets along with everyone though sometimes protective. History Joni are Mia's best friend since kindergarten which she mentioned in one of the books. Joni then went to school with Mia, which she then became best friends with Emilia in some 'incidents'. She later became half enemies with Emilia, because they always argue with something that they usually have different agreements. Physical Appearance Joni is shown to be a young, petite girl with fair skin and the shortest among Mia and Emilia (having a height of 139 cm). And, like most of her friends, has a slender body figure. The most prominent features of Joni is probably the freckles on her face and her coral pink hair that she kept short. Just like almost all the other characters, she consistently change her clothing, but the most notable detail of her clothes is a golden star locket that is given by Mikael in Reaching for the Stars. Joni is always seen wearing boyish clothes as she may have a strong dislike for skirts and dresses, may because it is hard for her to do any sporty things. Personality "She is a lively and cheerful girl who gets along with everyone. She is good at physical activity,but tends to be reckless." '' -Joni's personality and attitude shown in Characters page Joni is a lively, cheerful and energetic girl who get along with everyone compared to her best friend since kindergarten Mia. She always seems energetic around people. Joni is an optimistic and fun-loving person, and is fiercely loyal to her friends. But sometimes she tends to display her carefree and reckless nature, which makes her a tomboy. Joni also shows rivalries with several characters, like Charles and Sofia, giving them nicknames (calling Charles a 'Chunni') or getting into fights with them, mostly verbally. Despite their common brawls and arguments with her, Joni bears no ill will, as she considers everyone she knows to be her friends. Joni's recklessness and stubbornness sometimes results in Emilia, her brother Julian and several other people to reprimand her or even hit her whenever she done something wrong. She has a straight forward mind, often tackles with problems and issues by jumping into conclusions without even acknowledging the situation first. In spite of her nature, she deeply cared for her friends and would get furious whenever something or someone hurts them. Hobby/Hobbies and Ambition(s) Hobby/Hobbies '''Singer - '''This has been said to be one of Candy JEM's favorite hobby, as they became the school's favorite singer and the most popular. Singing is one of Joni's passion, but Joni can be rather bad at singing. '''Football and Other Sports - '''This is Joni's favorite hobby. Because of her personality and appearance, she loves to play below the sun, and aspires to be in any sports club. Ambition(s) '''Chef - '''Joni aspires to become a chef because of how everyone is so happy when they eat delicious dishes in Dreams Take Flight. Main Comic Appearances Currently, Joni is the main focus in 8 series: '-Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility [Book 7'] '-Travel: Happy Holidays! 8' '-Top of the Class: Academics 10' '-Starstruck! Fandom 11' '-Keeping You Waiting: Time Management 16' '-Dreams Take Flight: Ambition 17' '-Kitchen Capers: Cooking 19' '-On Our Own: Self-Reliance 22' Relationships [[Mia|'Mia']]':' Mia is a part of Candy JEM. She is Joni's best friend since kindergarten, which they always agree to each other and never get far away. Mia is one of Joni's brilliant friends. [[Emilia|'Emilia']]':' Also part of Candy JEM, Emilia is Joni's best friend and friendly rival. Emilia often gets annoyed with Joni's eccentricities and always punish her whenever she did something wrong. Despite this, they still share a strong bond and consider each other as great friends and always help the latter whenever she is in trouble. [[Alex|'Alex/Alexandra']]':' Alex is one of Joni's best friend. She is first found to be a boy, later reveals her true identity as a girl. Alex is shy and rather stiff when talking. [[Mikael|'Mikael']]':' Mikael is one of Joni's best friend. Although Joni seemed not to have the word "like" to Mikael, she still have a feeling towards him. He also has a love interest to Joni. He and Steve always argue to know who's the best and who can take Joni, however, they became friends and have a little argument. [[Steve|'Steve']]':' Steve is one of Joni's best friend, and just like Mikael, Joni doesn't seem to liking him but maybe a feeling. Steve has a love interest towards Joni and he and Mikael can be seen arguing to know who is the best for Joni and who can take her, later became friends. [[Julian|'Julian']]':' Julian and Joni are sometimes became rivals to each other. They always became like cats and dogs, probably because of their dislikes. Nonetheless, Julian is still Joni's best brother ever. [[Sofia '''Sofia']]:''' Sofia and Joni are fellow classmates as well as rivals, hating each other ever since they first met. With Sofia calling Joni and the others poor because she is wealthier than her and Joni often teases Sofia into thinking of how bad of a person she is, which often pissed her off. However, there are times where they did get along, like Joni accepting Sofia to go overseas with Irwin's crew (despite it was supposed to be Zara) and Joni visiting Sofia at her house along with Mia and Emilia after she fainted back then in school. Sofia later learnt to accept Joni (along with Mia and Emilia) and paused bullying her and treats her kindly. Comic Appearances '''Series 1-10 Series 11-20 'Series 21 and above ' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Lius Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students